322: Heckler
Heckler, A.K.A. Experiment 322, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. Designed to verbally insult people. His one true place is sitting in a dunk tank, where he provokes people to try and dunk him. He is voiced by Will Sasso He was activated off-screen at a hotel. He insulted the hotel guests and later Lilo and Stitch, who then used him to insult Mertle as well. When he started to become an annoyance, Lilo and Stitch were forced to give him to Gantu. However, when Gantu was about to transport Heckler, he insulted Gantu and Hämsterviel too. When Hämsterviel coudn't stand him either, Heckler was sent back to Lilo and Stitch. One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie and Clyde, and Squeak. Personality Heckler may seem like a jerk most of the time, and he kind if is, but he really just seems to insult out of impulse. He can't help but make fun of others, but has been proven to be willing to help others, especially when it comes to comedy. Most of the time Heckler doesn't entirely intend to insult others, but it is programed into his personality and he can't help but throw around a few insults. If not, he breaks down into a fit of self-pitty because he never had any other purpose. Heckler has the ability to be kind-hearted, but just has a very strange way of showing it. Heckler loves his job being in the dunk tank and encouraging people to pay to try to dunk him for charity, smiling right before Mertle dunked him. When he insults someone, it can be hard to tell if it is out of reflex, just teasing, or actually trying to be hurtful. Appearance Heckler is an orange experiment that resembles a cross between 625 and 627, with short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, a shirt and bowtie imprint on his body. Special Abilities Heckler is, as his name suggests, a master heckler, who can use his verbal insults towards others to even defend himself against enemies. He makes jokes about their appearances or personalities. He can also speak fluent English. Weaknesses Heckler's insults can be defused by accepting that they are true, which will leave Heckler defeated and emotionally distraught. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m09s131.png|"Don't about it, most people won't notice your toupee..." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h20m14s166.png|"Cause they'll be blinded by that tacky shirt." Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h32m50s208.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m34s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h46m05s252.png|"Pardon me, sir. I mean, madame." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h46m28s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h21m23s50.png|"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me... Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h47m04s117.png|But, WHOO! Take a breath mint first!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m54s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h47m27s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m26s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h47m43s237.png|"If I were you, I'd be trying bury my ugly mug too." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h22m02s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h22m31s95.png|"What's with that uniform, are you pretending to be a cop?" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h23m04s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m49s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h18m45s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m07s51.png|"Well, maybe you should be fired." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h17m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h23m24s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m58s191.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h17m02s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m23s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h52m17s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m31s188.png|"Is the clown still chasing you?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m16s56.png|"The one you stole that fright wig you call hair from?" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h49m09s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m09s32.png|"If you look up shaky in the dictionary, there's a picture of this place." Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m42s92.png|"I've seen nicer cardboard boxes on skidrow." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h26m04s76.png|"Someone needs to be introduced to alittle concept called 'anger management.'" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h50m56s107.png|"Howdy do, Hippo Hips?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h36m59s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h36m47s38.png|"So do you, if by good you mean bald, four-eyed, and ugly." Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h37m20s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h29m44s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h54m54s148.png|"You taste like old sock!" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h56m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m13s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m21s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h57m08s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m32s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h39m58s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h40m07s223.png|"Who's next, I'm on a roll." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h20m28s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h40m37s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h21m39s184.png|"I see you bought the dictionary of two pharses cover to cover." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h21m31s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h41m23s234.png|"I've seen better digs in my vegetable garden." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h57m49s174.png|"What's the 'H' stand for, 'Help, I got a towel around my neck'?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h41m33s71.png|"Well, I can see you've been working on the accent..." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h19m19s66.png|"I almost understood a word you said just now." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h58m06s93.png|"I-I-I'm wondering, what are you anyway? The 'H' says hamster, but that tail is all poodle." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h31m19s123.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m29s241.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m37s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m43s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h14m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h25m59s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h38m49s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h40m13s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h42m23s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h43m44s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h45m01s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m35s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m44s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m04s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h33m26s126.png|"Wait, that's my line!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h26m26s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h49m30s242.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h27m28s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h49m46s112.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h27m06s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h33m57s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h44m13s149.png|Heckler sobbing Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h44m39s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h34m27s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h45m38s74.png|"You call that a pitch?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h53m52s231.png|"You throw like a little girl!" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h10m04s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h42m39s9.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Heckler.png panes56.jpg Trivia *Heckler's pod color is red. *Heckler is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 322 Primary function: Bully. Undermine enemy morale with verbal abuse". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments